What's so Wrong with That?
by PhoenixDash
Summary: Roxas has always wanted to be in an abusive relationship just because it seems fascinating. So he starts to date Axel. What he might have forgotten was that appearences might be deceiving... Twisted AkuRoku


**What's so wrong with that?**

**A/N: **I'm sorry for having neglected _**Stray Hearts**_ for all of you how read it, but it's only because I've a major writer's block on that one. I've also tried to write a long one shot, but now I also have a writer's block on that too! What is the world coming to? Anyway, here is something I wrote today and I hope I won't offend anyone. If so, I apologize in beforehand. Oh, and please don't ask me the real reason I wrote this, okay? ^^;

**Summary:** Roxas has always wanted to be in an abusive relationship just because it seems fascinating. To get his fantasy come true he starts dating Axel because he looks like a man who wouldn't think twice before hit someone. What he didn't count on was that appearances might be deceiving...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, and I only own half of the plot. The rest of it is from Catty...

**Warnings****: **It will be mentioned in this story **different ways of abuse**, but more than that it will not be. It's also in the story mentions of '**boy love**' but **nothing too graphic**, but if you can't handle this you shouldn't read. Remember that this is a **crack story**, and **nothing serious**. I'm **not encouraging** you to do anything mentioning in this story, so keep that in mind, thank you.

-PD

**Sunday morning:**

It was a peaceful Sunday morning. The sun was shining, the grass seemed to be greener than the day before and it was spring in the air. It would have been the perfect scene of nature in the neighbourhood if not for the shouting further down the block,

"Axel! You're not hitting me hard enough!!" You could hear a tenor voice shouting in the distance with evident anger imbedded into the tone. It was an odd sentence, even without the shouting and the neighbours would have feared for the owner of the voice sanity if it hadn't been a normal occurrence by now.

"What are you talking about? I'm not hitting you _at all!_" Another, deeper, voice retorted to the first one and seemed to hold bewilderment in it.

"_Exactly!"_ Came the triumphed answer back.

**Later that night:**

After their fight that morning Axel had slumped down on the couch to watch the TV in peace and quiet. Even though the shows was completely stupid and he had wondered more times than he could count on why people was putting themselves through those humiliating reality shows that the telly currently showed. When he had wondered if anything on the bimbo was the real deal he heard the bathroom door open and glanced over to see his boyfriend.

They had kept safe distance from each others just in case the others needed space. But to see the bruises marring Roxas' face made Axel absolutely worried, and his need to protect the younger of the two kicked straight in.

"Roxas! Oh my gawd! Why is your face covered in bruises? Who did this; I will beat them to the brink of death!!" He promised with a murderous gleam in his face.

"Nobody, silly. It's just make-up to make it look like bruises." Roxas told Axel with not a care in the world. He didn't really understand why it was such a big deal to why he had "bruises" in his face.

"Uhm... Roxas, usually it's the opposite way; you're supposed to cover your bruises with make-up, not using make-up to make it look like bruises. Secondly; why would you want your face to look bruised-up?" Axel couldn't grasp the point to it all. Had his boyfriend gotten it completely wrong, or was it more to it?

"Well, da'h! I want to keep up the appetence! And you don't hurt me at all, so I have to resort to make-up--"

"Wha-what?!" The red hair man stated shocked.

"Axel! Call me a slut! A whore! Worthless! Stupid! That you hate me!" The blonde demanded passionately, his eyes burning in eagerness from the scenes in his head turning into reality. "I know!! Rip my shirt too!"

"Roxas, you're scaring me! I don't think this is healthy for you... Maybe we should br--" Axel started off slowly, as not to upset the blonde.

Suddenly a smack echoed in the apartment as Roxas had bitch-slapped Axel's cheek in anger.

"You're NOT breaking up with me!" He stated calmly, voice sounding chilly to the max. "Now, abuse me for speaking up to you and for hitting your cheek, okay!" He added hopefully at the end.

"I think I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight..."

"NO!! Let go to the bedroom: you chain me up to the bed and then you start to rape me, to the point when I'll start to cry and you'll hit me for being so pitiful. You'll start to bad-mouth me and then insult me and other abusive things, okay?! And make the sex rough too! I don't want to be able to walk for at least a week!! You know; make me bleed rivers or something--"

"Or better yet!" Axel interrupted with a false cheerfulness, because he did _not_ want to hear more of the dreadful things his lover wanted him to do to him. "I'll go and sleep at my brother's!! Good night"

"Okay, Axel. But can you please lock me inside the cupboard before you leave? Just for the sake of it?"

"Good night darling"

"Can you at least chain me to the wall to wail in self pity?"

"I call you tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Or burn me with the cherry of your cigarette?"

"Don't forget to turn the lights off when you go to sleep, okay?" He reminded before he closed the door after him.

"AXEL! DON'T YOU LEAVE ME HERE!! I'LL KILL YOUR PRECIOUS PLANT IF YOU DO!!! GLORIA IS GOING TO _DIE_, DO YOU HEAR ME, YOU _BASTARD_!!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs before silently adding to himself at the end: "...God I love him."

He gave a soft sigh while smiling a weak smile as he rose up from his position on the floor. He wondered what he could do as he awaited his man. He decided to redecorate their bedroom to his liking. Most of all just to spite Axel, but also a silent wish to encourage him to share Roxas fantasies. As he walked through their apartment he could see Gloria wilter a bit under his glare. Oh, he had not intentions to kill that plant... Yet. But he wouldn't tell the plant that, just because he knew it would straighten up as it usually pose was. Man, he despised that flower greatly.

Being jealous of a stupid plant didn't really strike him as odd, and who wouldn't be if their significant other spent so much of their time with a flower, as Axel did with Gloria. But that revenge he saved to another time. Now it was time for him to go to sleep and plan how he would fix their bedroom while Axel was away at his work. Sometimes it was a good thing that he didn't need to work.

"I should have gotten together with Riku. He would surely abuse me if I begged enough him to..." he muttered bitterly, before sleep claimed him and brought dreams of what he could do to torture the red haired man into submissive to his demands.

All he knew was that his revenge towards Axel would be sweet...

**~The end~**


End file.
